


The Prince and the Pauper

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Yang Yang, Blacksmith Jeno, Breeder Xuxi, Doctor Jaemin, Farmer Xiao Jun, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Only a little bit of fantasy though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Hendery, Prince Huang Ren Jun, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Royal Games, Royal Messenger Donghyuck, Side Pairings Included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Prince Hendery of the Cyllian Kingdom is yet to find the perfect consort in line with his responsibilities as the crown prince and the next line in throne. Out of desperation, he creates the infamousRoyal Games, a series of challenging trials that will determine his future betrothed. Open to both royalties and commoners, countless participants engage in the royal order, and it's up to him whether he'll uphold the bizarre situation he got himself in or not.Meanwhile, Dejun is a poor farmer who is struggling to earn money for the sake of his brother's medications. Upon hearing the decree, he reluctantly sacrifices his own self in exchange for fortune, unaware of the challenges he's about to face. With the help of his friends, Dejun ventures into the uncertainty as his journey becomes filled with a rollercoaster of emotions he never expects to happen.And yes, this is not your ordinary barbie story.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT Shenanigans [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Right after finishing a long story, I am attempting to write another multi-chaptered fic.
> 
> Uh oh.
> 
> If you're with me since the beginning, then I think you're already aware of my writing style. Finally, the intro of my XiaoDery fic has been published >_< This is my first time writing a genre like this (that's a half-lie though...) and it's very different from what I've written in the past before so please bear with me T_T I'm very nervous and excited about this project and I admit that its plot is still progressing inside my mind but I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> There's only one bad news, though ;( Updates will be inconsistent and very sporadic depending on my mood and schedule since I'm juggling this with my studies. Other than that, let's finally hop into this, shall we?

The kingdom of Cyllia is located on the continent of Ayno, specifically in its southern part by the Ixian Sea. It’s famous for its rich culture that greatly influenced the rest of the world including its former archnemesis, the kingdom of Frithia. The kingdom’s capital is called Flemersailles where the palace is also located. A lot of trading happens on the docks of Southampton, a thriving city located below the capital, as a form of the kingdom’s communication with the neighboring lands but the main source of its economy primarily lies in agriculture and fishery.

Thirty years ago, the kingdom had a war with Frithia which resulted in a great surprise - The former crown prince thwarted the carnage, thus ending the era of the two kingdoms’ overdue strife. Cyllia and Frithia started to become welcoming to each other, and eventually, the two powerful lands became allies.

**_Some important places in Cyllia include:_ **

**Ratchet Rouge –** A small town situated on the rocky cliff just above the Ordalian Fjord.

 **Caldecott –** The founding city of Cyllia where most of the kingdom’s history originated. Considered as a heritage of the royal family, the coronation is sometimes held there.

 **Flemersailles (Fle-Mer-Seils)–** Cyllia’s capital and the most populated city in the whole kingdom.

 **Alamo Point –** The highest peak of Cyllia located far north of the capital. Despite its natural beauty, travelers need to acquire approval from the authorities first before entering its vicinity. Farmers and miners have a special privilege of exploring its foot due to its fertile soil.

 **Everglade –** The mystical forest located just northwest of Flemersailles. Rich in various endemic species of flora and fauna.

 **Southampton –** A city located below the capital. Also known as the communication center of the Ixian Sea courtesy of the cargo vessels traveling along its waters for galleon trade.

 **Pomstille (Pom-Stil) –** The town located just east of Flemersailles where agriculture is mainly flourished. It was once got destroyed by the lava and pyroclastic flows from Mount Emblem eons ago, leaving the whole town and its neighboring lands extremely fertile and rich.

 **Mount Emblem –** A dormant volcano located beside Pomstille and south of Shabyss. Home of countless hot springs and hidden lakes formed by its previous eruption.

 **Shabyss (Shei-Bis) –** A forbidden forest located far northeast of the kingdom. Very little information is known about this area but some claim that it's more than a dead forest since it radiates a mysterious aura.

_*These areas can be reached via train ride except Shabyss._

**_The Royalties and Their Loyal Attendants_ **

**Hendery (23) –** The oldest son of the monarch, thus making him the crown prince and the next line in throne. He’s admired by everyone from the neighboring kingdoms and lands thanks to his striking looks and charismatic personality. His main duties mostly revolve around internal affairs and he spends most of his time inside the palace with his two fathers, discussing politics and the future of their ever-growing kingdom. Because of this, only a few know about his appearance and splendor, much more his true colors.

Despite the pressure he’s carrying on his shoulders as he juggles his boring responsibilities, prince Hendery regularly sneaks out of his private chamber and disguises as a commoner to mingle with the townspeople outside their fortress. He uses the name ‘Kunhang’ as his alias, and he often performs in the capital’s plaza as a musician who invented a musical genre called _rap_. Furthermore, he has taken a liking to the farmer guy with a golden voice whom he regularly sees sitting by the fountain busking and singing for the passersby.

Aside from being a head-turner and the center of attention, Hendery is described as witty, outgoing, mischievous, and resourceful. He likes to break the rules and prefers to act like a normal person, ignoring the royal blood rushing in his veins. Other than performing, he also loves archery, sword-fighting, and writing songs.

Hendery proposed the infamous _Royal Games_ , a series of challenging trials that will determine his future betrothed. Little does he know, he will ultimately regret his decisions afterward.

 **Renjun (22) –** The middle child who’s in charge of the external affairs. Described as shy, reserved, and gifted by wisdom, Renjun is known to be very compassionate with the poor. Also known as _‘the bridge between two worlds,’_ \- as told by the ministry when he was born - Renjun knows how to empathize with their inhabitants. He’s normally outside the palace interacting with the townspeople as part of his daily routine. He serves as the voice of the people - Cyllian, Frithian or not - which really works well for their system.

When he’s not working, Renjun could be seen inside the library at their palace reading old tomes about ancient history and romance. Some of his hobbies include horticulture, teaching unprivileged kids, and writing sonnets and soliloquies for his _secret_ love and to himself, respectively.

 **Chenle (21) –** The youngest of the three famous princes, Chenle is the embodiment of a quintessential prince. His Cyllian and Frithian roots are very noticeable due to the fact that he was born with natural talent in music and arts, and a lot of royalties are very interested in him. Unlike his older siblings, he doesn’t carry any huge responsibilities but he plays an important role as the mood-maker in their family.

 **Kun –** Cyllia’s former crown prince and the present-day high king. He’s very noble and has a fatherly figure not only to his sons but to his whole subjects. He was rescued by Taeyong when he got badly injured right after Cyllia’s first downfall to Frithia. Since then, the duo became closer and had fallen in love as the rage of the war continued to prevail. Together, they bore the same resolve and united their lands by encouraging both troops to stop the bloodshed.

However, Kun’s father vehemently condemned his relationship to a prisoner of war. Kun knew to himself that he couldn’t afford to abandon the love of his life. As expected, he became the key to ending the war between Cyllia and Frithia many years ago by halting all attacks and establishing peace with the former king of the latter land.

Three years after the war, Kun became the new king of Cyllia. The first thing that he did right after acceding the throne was he abolished the rule of preventing a commoner and a member of the royal family to wed. He made history by marrying a former slave and a Fritian which entirely changed the relationship between the two kingdoms.

 **Taeyong –** Kun’s savior and other half. He was once a slave and fighter from Frithia who had a forbidden relationship with the prince from the enemy’s territory. Contradicting his delicate looks, Taeyong is actually fierce and very resilient, some of the traits he got when he was still a victim of the Great War three decades ago. Taeyong was almost guillotined to death for committing treason but his own willpower saved not only his life but millions of other people who suffered the same fate as him.

Eventually, the royal family of his own land forgave him and as a result of his heroic deeds, they granted him a noble status despite not being blood-related to any of them. Since then, slavery became officially banned in Frithia.

Taeyong serves as both Cyllia’s high king and an honorary member of the Frithian royalty. He regularly visits his homeland to preserve the bond he and his husband had built for a long time.

 **Sicheng (25) –** Hendery’s loyal consort and right-hand. He’s not much of a talker but he’s very open to his master. He always follows Hendery wherever he goes but strangely enough, he never succeeds in hunting the prince down every time he sneaks out of his chambers to disguise himself as a commoner.

 **Jisung (20) –** Chenle’s personal bodyguard and best friend. His father was one of the very few Frithians who believed in Kun’s plans and later joined his revolution. Jisung is very close to the three princes but he has a special connection with the youngest one.

_**The Citizens** _

**Dejun (23) –** A poor farmer who was financially struggling since the death of his parents. He sells vegetables and flowers in their small shop located at the marketplace with his sick brother named Yangyang. Aside from tilting the land and planting various crops, Dejun also sings at the plaza for extra cash.

Dejun’s dream is to earn a lot of money and bring Yangyang to Seitos; one of the most powerful kingdoms that has access to advanced technology. It’s the only place where his brother could get the medication he badly needs so he had no choice but to work himself to death until he accomplishes his main goal. When he heard about the local news from the palace, he carefully pondered about it, and eventually, he participated in the Royal Games he never thought he’ll be doing in his entire life.

 **Xuxi (23) –** Renjun's childhood friend and Dejun's best friend for a long time. Described as very hardworking, funny, and extremely handsome, Xuxi is a farmer who specializes in animal husbandry. He sometimes goes to Alamo Point to gather some ores to sell for extra profit at Jeno’s shop.

He’s very protective of his friends which serves as both his strength and weakness. Eventually, he became the pioneer of Dejun’s team who serves as the muscles of their underestimated troop.

 **Jaemin (22) –** The youngest medical practitioner in Flemersailles. Jaemin is actually a Frithian but his family moved to Cyllia when his homeland was still undergoing transition after the Great War. He owns a small clinic and a herb shop beside Dejun’s store in the marketplace and both males are very close with each other. He’s also Yangyang’s personal doctor and he often sees the latter for his daily check-ups.

Jaemin likes to flirt with Jeno, the local blacksmith who hates him a lot. Despite the hostility, he’s determined to thaw the latter’s frozen heart and make him his and have lots of babies with him - Based on his own words, per se.

Other than that, he’s also one of Dejun’s teammates who serves as the team’s healer at the Royal Games.

 **Yangyang (22) –** Dejun’s younger brother. He’s very sick and has a rare heart disease that greatly hinders his life. He wants to be an author someday but he struggles to write his own novel thanks to a certain someone who adores riling him.

Yangyang never wants to be a burden, but his illness is making him feel worthless. Afraid to further impair his brother, he secretly joined an apprenticeship for the witch living in Shabyss, a restricted area located far northeast of the capital, in the hopes of finding a cure for his disease.

 **Jeno (22) –** Flemersailles’ resident blacksmith. He’s a Frithian lone wolf who rarely interacts with other people aside from Xuxi and Dejun. Jaemin likes him a lot but he has no interest in dating, much more to an obsessed doctor who always fails to get into his pants.

Aside from being a blacksmith, Jeno is extremely skilled in building various things and navigating every cave in the kingdom. Moreover, he also serves as the group’s tinker and underground navigator upon joining Dejun’s team at the Royal Games.

 **Donghyuck (22) –** The royal messenger of Cyllia. Like Jeno and Jaemin, Donghyuck is also a Frithian who migrated to Cyllia in the hopes of having a better future. He lives in the palace but he likes gossiping with the people of the marketplace especially with Jaemin. He has a massive crush on Yangyang, and he always uses his ‘royal duties’ as an excuse to see the aspiring author.

Donghyuk has a lot of experiences in traveling back and forth between Cyllia and Frithia. Unsurprisingly, he became the fourth one to join Dejun’s team as the troop’s official navigator.

**_Some notes to be considered:_ **

  * This story takes place somewhere between the 19th and 20th Century but their technology is far better than in real life.
  * Cyllia is simply the combination of China and Greece. Citizens are called Cyllians and the Cyllian language is equivalent to Mandarin.
  * Frithia is simply the combination of Korea and Italy. Citizens are called Frithians and the Frithian language is equivalent to Korean.
  * The Cyllians are both fluent in Cyllian and Frithian.
  * Chinese and Korean honorifics will still be used in this story.
  * Ayno resembles a lot of Europe, whilst the Ixian Sea is similar to the Mediterranean Sea.
  * Dejun, Xuxi, and Yangyang live in Pomstille whilst Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuk, Sicheng, Jisung, and the rest of the royal family live in Flemersailles.
  * The entire story will be written in the first-person point of view that will revolve around the main characters.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the main points about the story. Thanks for sticking up with me! <3


	2. | I. DEJUN |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms week is fastly approaching and I'm lucky I managed to finish this before my workload will pile up T_T
> 
> Nevertheless, here's the first chapter <3 Yey!

One hundred forty-seven drachmas.

Let’s see. If I try to shake the box out of desperation, I’m certain that I might get something more out of it. There’s no harm in trying, right?

Wait… Something fell out from the photo album! Oh… It’s just Xuxi’s broken spectacles, nothing else. How did it even get there in the first place?

Anyway, that’s the only amount of money left inside the secret stash under my bed. Not even a couple of Frithian liras or any other currency I got from the trading center at the docks, as in _nothing_.

I wasn’t sure to what extent this amount would take us, especially that the symptoms of my brother’s illness had recently resurfaced. Again.

Three days ago, I found Yangyang limply laying on the ground while desperately clutching his chest. I just got home from forage hunting around the foot of Alamo Point, and when I reached the rice paddies in front of our humble home, I noticed that my brother wasn’t in his usual spot.

Normally, he would be seating under the maple tree located across the field from where our home is, writing another page for his mysterious novel. But no, he wasn’t there. Not even a trace or a strand of hair.

I didn’t know why, but I had a sudden feeling that something wrong must’ve happened, and guess what? It turned out that I was right. I hate it when my intuition turns out to be correct. This only means two things – either something unpleasant had happened or another swarm of locust is about to tear down our crops.

You see, my brother experienced another heart attack, and I had no choice but to take him back to the capital to rush him into the emergency room.

As expected, the hospital bills were off the charts and had left me almost penniless. Na Jaemin, my dearest friend and the local doctor who resided in the marketplace where I usually sell my crops, was nice enough to give us free medicinal herbs to lessen our burden.

I almost broke down in agony because I detested seeing my brother in pain. Undoubtedly, Nana became my savior for the nth time around. One of these days I might completely depend on him which I’m really worried about.

Other than Yangyang’s regular maintenance, there’s nothing really left to worry about additional expenses. We were lucky to have our own shelter that we inherited from our late parents. It’s not much, just a regular worn-out, small hut that has two floors. The roof is made of strong materials like coconut leaves and Narra wood which I regularly maintain because admit it or not, storms are the bane of every farmer's existence.

We also had a small piece of land – about a hectare, I think? – here in Pomstelle where we plant various crops and flowers to sell for a profit in Flemersailles, which by the way, the kingdom’s great capital. Speaking of the marketplace, I need to run the shop now because the time had been unforgivable with me during the past few days.

Great. I’m babbling too much again!

“Yangyang, are you alright? Do you want to stay here and rest?” I silently spoke while shoving my tools inside my bag. My brother, who was sleeping like a log, suddenly bolted from his sheets, eyes widely dilated.

Under a normal circumstance, I would be already cooing at the sight due to his hair being tousled all over the place. However, the worry was still cloaking my heart, much more the lingering fear that Yangyang might experience the same ordeal over and over again.

“G-Ge! Why didn’t you wake me up?!” He whined before jumping out of his bed and running down the hall, “We’re going to be late---” He then paused a bit, reappeared on the threshold with a startled expression written on his face before adding, “N-Nothing… I-I’ll just fix my things downstairs!”

Obviously, I didn’t have the chance to reply, my mouth loosely hanging open as I gawked into the void. Shaking my head in disdain, I egressed our room and descended to the living room to rendezvous with my brother.

Jeeze. I told him countless times not to run like a pika, especially that he just recovered! Although I couldn’t blame his behavior. I’d rather see him exploding like a firecracker than seeing him almost helpless thanks to his incurable disease.

No. What was I thinking? He’ll be treated sooner or later. I’m positive about it.

Yangyang seemed to be in a rush. He was dashing back and forth across the tiny living room, stuffing his rucksack with his own version of tools: his writing materials and a medium-sized notepad. I didn’t miss the thick pencil case barely missing his pocket, or the small box he practically thrust inside the main compartment of his bag as if he didn’t want me to see it.

“What are you thinking, mister? You haven’t eaten yet!” I continued to scold. Yangyang spun his heels and practically slid over my direction before passing by and stopping on the doorway, “It’s completely fine, ge.” He rolled his eyes, “I’ll just eat whatever food present inside Nana’s fridge so let’s get going!” He rambled and then he was gone.

Clearly, I couldn’t win over his enthusiasm. He was acting as if he hadn’t gotten out of the hospital which was really making me paranoid. But I had no choice. The crops we harvested yesterday weren’t going to load by themselves in the cart so I went out and sprinted towards the small shed just beside our home.

Yangyang was already there, loading the old cart I’ve been using for approximately five years with tomatoes and sacks of onions. I quickly went by his side and together, we completed the first batch with more crops from last week's harvest like beans, amaranths, muskmelons, and so on until the cart was almost two-thirds full.

“I’ll just go back after our first trip. Let’s get going now before the traffic would appear in the streets.” I told Yangyang while folding my sleeves up to my shoulders. It’s only seven in the morning but I was already drenched in sweat. Yangyang fervently nodded his head and hopped inside the cart as well. Before I could even turn around to grab the supporter, he stopped me by holding my shoulders, “Ge, you know that I can help you pull the cart, right? You don’t have to shoulder the weight of these sacks and me so please, let me help you!”

Such a sweet gesture, but I knew that I couldn’t afford to make Yangyang do a tedious task like this. It’s not that I’m downgrading his capabilities or whatnots. Unfortunately, my brother has a weak body, plus the distance between our home and the marketplace would take thirty to forty-five minutes, depending on the number of people, chariots, and carriages roaming along the way.

Not to mention, cars were already starting to appear here. Subjectively, I dislike them due to the fact that they release smoke that greatly triggers my allergies. We’re just lucky that the palace was quick enough to implement regulations about these newly-invented vehicles.

I may not have been gifted with height but my stamina is one of the few things that I’m proud of. I’ve been pulling wooden carts that had three to four times bigger than my size since I was young, so carrying Yangie and our produce is just like a walk in the park for me. Again, I’m not bragging about my strength – It’s just… If you’re a farmer endlessly swimming through a muck, then a task like this shouldn’t bother you at all.

You see… The farmland isn’t just for producing food and supplying the entire kingdom. It’s more of a battlefield – A field that is brimming with treasures that are nourished by ourselves but will never be ours. It's just the way of nature's calling. Either respect the environment or experience the wrath it may potentially bring upon us.

“Hold on, tight. Just cover your face with your hat, okay? I don’t want you suffering another heatstroke.” I warned for the last time. Yangyang obediently nodded his head and complied by wearing his straw hat, “Good. Now off we go!”

I started to pull the cart out of the shed, and instantly the warm sunlight ricocheted off my face. The weather was a bit hot and humid even though summer is about to end. Another rotation is impending to be executed, meaning, I need to plant the autumn seeds by the end of the month.

I strolled along the countryside with the crops and Yangyang still riding behind me. Pomstille looked pretty normal which never changed eons ago even after the Great War. Sure, Mount Emblem destroyed our ancestors’ territory but it made our lands extremely fertile and almost immune to any natural calamity that could potentially wash away the nutrients buried deep down the soil.

Basically, our hometown is one of the kingdom’s main sources of economy. The monarch deeply respects the agriculture here, and occasionally one of the princes would wander around Pomstille to discuss things about agrarian reform with us local farmers. I rarely attend the conferences, though. It’s not that we’re obliged to go there. In my defense, I had no time to spare. Either you’ll see me at the marketplace entertaining our patrons, skipping across the fields planting vegetables, or inside our home brewing fresh herbs for Yangie’s medicine.

In other words, I’m a _busy_ man.

Upon crossing the bridge connecting Pomstille and Flemersailles, my eyes caught the throng of people just beyond the walls of the capital looking like ants doing their daily routine of serving their queen. Only that it doesn’t work like that in here. The king – Or should I say the _two_ kings of Cyllia – work the total opposite of any other kingdoms across Anyo. I can confidently say that they’re the _most_ compassionate leaders out there simply because they thoroughly lead us in a perfect direction and not for the sake of their personal gain.

I could sit down and retell the tale about Your Highness and his bravery three decades ago but again, Yangyang and I were _really_ running late. It’s a race against time, alright?

“U-Uh… Ge? Could you slow down a bit? You’re drenched with sweat, I’m sure your arms are already sore.” I heard Yangyang mumbling behind me. Immediately, I halted my steps upon hearing his request and turned around to see his anxious expression, “Don’t worry about me.” I wheezed while catching my breath, “I’m used to this task, anyway.”

I didn’t like how antsy he looked so I dropped the pulling bars on the ground and gently cupped his face, “Are you alright?”

Yangyang shook his head, “Y-Yes! I’m totally fine!” He squeaked before nervously chuckling. He transferred my hand on his forehead as if telling me that he had no fever and he’s fine, “See? My temperature’s okay. It’s just…” He then looked down, fiddling the hem of his shirt as he nervously nibbled his lower lip, “I kinda hate the wind blowing off my face so I-I really appreciate it if y-you s-slow down…”

Huh?

Judging how beet red he was, he was definitely lying. Besides, I saw him tightly clutching his rucksack as if his life depended on it. Whatever item he’s hiding inside it must be important for him. Sorry, Yangie. Your body language was very obvious for me to notice.

Instead of prying, I chose to move on by playing blind and just furrowed my brows, “You literally told me a few minutes ago to hurry.” I whispered before turning around and grabbing the pulling bars once more. I didn’t wait for his response and decided to resume advancing towards the busy capital. My eyes were deeply concentrated on the road but I could feel Yangyang’s cautious stares boring holes onto my skull.

Again, I had no time to play with his games. If he had no plans in telling me, then who I am to force him? Unless he’s feeling discomfort, then I’m absolutely going to do an exemption and use my big brother card.

The thoroughfare between Pomstille and Flemesailles is layered with green meadows filled with nothing but flowers that regularly changes every time the season switches. What I learned while living my whole life in this kingdom was that the ancient culture remained despite our technology continuously progressing.

Sure, the train rides were there to greatly aid our mode of transportation but the traditional way of bargaining, trade, and exchanging of goods remained steady. This is also the reason why I prefer walking along the road, aside from financial constraints, of course. After all, there’s no way in the realms of Hades I would pay for additional fees just because I’m carrying multitudinous sacks of perishable goods.

Ah. Speaking of the underworld, I might be overreacting, but the fields of Asphodel seemed to have transported here in the barren earth because the archway connecting Flemersailles and Pomstille was brimming with people when we reached there.

Interestingly enough, the massive congregation was bound to happen, it’s just that I tend to constantly whine even up to the smallest things. As I’ve mentioned a while ago, summer is about to end since we’re in the twilight zone of July, and August is considered as the transitional period between summer and fall.

Additionally, August is not just a regular month for us Cyllians, or even for Frithians to some extent since a lot of their citizens also reside in our kingdom. We normally use the entire month as preparation for the most-awaited _Harvest Festival_ which happens every second week of September. The said event is extremely important because it always reminds us to appreciate our culture and how we managed to remain stalwart despite the challenges we Cyllians had gone through in the past.

Believe me, if you ask other Aynoese ***** across the continent, they’re pretty knowledgeable about the Cyllian's bizarre way of celebrating patriotism. Hey, if the Maharlikas ***** regularly celebrate Christmas for four whole months, then why couldn’t we have this kind of festivity?

Hold a sec. I’m getting sidetracked again!

I literally told myself to stop blattering yet here I am, wasting our precious time. I’m out of drachmas and liras and money won’t emerge from the barren land even if I cry a river of blood here.

Focus, Dejun, focus!

“Excuse me, farmer boy in a hurry coming through!” I declared while passing through the sea of crowd. There’s a lot of people here, and I was surprised to see some tourists taking photos with their expensive cameras. Was the preparation for our festival was also an exquisite thing for these foreigners? I’m seriously out of the press, if I may say so.

“A-Ah, Junnie-ge? Why don’t we slow down a bit?!” I heard Yangyang shouting behind me. I wanted to stop to check him once more thanks to my brotherly instincts but my feet were moving on their own accord. Finally, upon reaching the vast archway where the crowd was congested like the death march, Yangyang jumped out of the cart and practically lunged himself on me, causing the two of us the fall over the ground. I heard gasps and a series of brouhahas around us but I chose to ignore them.

“O-Ouch… What are you doing, Yangyang?! Are you out of your mind?!” I chastised while helping my brother to stand up. That hurt, and my bottom was throbbing in pain. What was he thinking, by the way? I didn’t know that he was planning to manhandle me! I’m just glad that he and the crops didn’t get damaged or else I would be panicking right now because of utter frustration.

“I-I told you to slow down a bit, b-but you’re not listening to me…” Scratching his nape, Yangyang bashfully pouted. Oh no. He’s doing it again. His imitation of a cat wanting to be petted won’t work, I refuse to submit!

Or maybe not.

I never won to his puppy face, or this case, feline face or whatever. Instead of exploding like a volcanic eruption, I just sighed and gathered my brother in my arms. Take note, Yangie’s taller than me by a few inches but he loves to be pampered like a new-born infant. I patted his back and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry, just don’t do that again, okay? You just got out of the hospital so please… Don’t make me _lose_ my mind.”

A small smile appeared on his face, “Okay. I promise.” He whispered and then we hugged again. Yangyang offered to pull the other handle in which I didn’t complain anymore. The marketplace is just a few blocks away from the main archway and letting him exert a bit of his strength wouldn’t hurt, right?

“So what’s inside your bag this time, huh? Lemme guess… A scrap of gold? Or maybe… Sardonyx perhaps?” I retorted as we walked along the main road. Yangyang’s eyes dilated but his shoulders were still relaxed, an indication that my guess was wrong, “N-No… Hyung. I didn’t coax Xuxi-ge to give me one of his geodes again, I promise!”

“Oh yeah? You better not, mister. He mined those geodes and he deserves the profit he’ll be having with them. Although I know that he can’t resist you so…”

Fuming like a child, Yangyang puffed his cheeks in vexation. I laughed at his antic, not because I was making fun of him, but his expression was too much for my heart’s liking, “I-I told you I wasn’t… I-I d-don’t steal gems from Xuxi’s stash anymore.” He defended although his eyes were looking past me.

I was about to follow his gaze but this brother of mine was quick enough to snatch my free arm, pressing his side against me that caused us to stumble and as expected, fall for the second time around.

“Why you---”

“G-Ge! Look at those fresh watermelons at Ms. Zhou’s stall! Aren’t they big and plump?!”

“What---”

Yangyang grabbed my face and forced me to look in the opposite direction. Was he planning to break my neck?! “H-How about those cantaloupes from that ahjussi, ge?! Don’t you think that we can grow bigger than those?” Yangyang continued to spurt nonsensical sentences, but this time he said his words in perfect Frithian.

“What are you rambling about, Yangyang?” I protested while trying to stand up. I dusted off my pants, trying to compose myself because honestly, my brother’s behavior was starting to unscrew my mind, “For Zeus’ sake, we’re not even in the marketplace yet! And why do you keep on pushing me on the ground?!”

Here he was again. Instead of absorbing my words, Yangyang kept on looking behind me as if he was cautiously watching out for something. Seriously… What's _wrong_ with my brother?

I had no clue what to do anymore. I didn’t need to look at a sundial or a wristwatch to know that we’re running late (By the way, sundials are too outdated whilst wristwatches are too expensive so we only use wall clocks in our home and shop). Worst-case scenario, our loyal customers might be already buying their goods from the other shops around us due to our absence.

Thankfully, I had long patience. After a few more misdirections and bickering on the road, Yangyang reluctantly surrendered to whatever thoughts he was battling against inside his head and joined me in pulling the cart. Along the way, we met a few familiar faces, and all of them were brightly smiling at us. I appreciated the warm response, but what’s with those creepy visages?!

After another fifteen minutes of walking, the marketplace can be already seen from our position. Upon stepping my feet in the said area, the first thing that I noticed was the bright colors coming from the end of the avenue. Beyond the marketplace is the enormous plaza where a lot of activities are commonly held including the Harvest Festival. People were already decorating the plaza as part of the preparations, and I couldn’t help but feel giddy on the inside just by looking at it. Like every Cyllian living in this kingdom, I belong to those people who are greatly anticipating the event.

I was too busy gawking and admiring the sight I didn’t notice that there was already a tall man lurking beside me. With one swift motion, the newcomer hopped on my back which took me by surprise. Yelping like a damsel in distress, I panicky spun around in circles before hearing a familiar mischievous laugh coming from my back.

This prick!

Na Jaemin chuckled for a few more times, his long arms tightly wrapped around my neck. He urged me to spin for a few more times, leaving me dizzy and out of sorts. From a distance, I could hear Yangyang noisily guffawing which even made me more embarrassed. Moreover, I saw the passersby giving us weird looks from my peripheral vision.

“First time seeing the festival’s preparations? You should’ve seen your face! You’re literally drooling like a classically conditioned dog!” Jaemin mocked behind me. Instinctively, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, only to find out that his accusation was a mere hoax.

“Y-You’re too heavy, get out of my back!” I whined, which by the way, not the greatest response for a disheveled farmer like me. Jaemin teased me for a few more seconds by waving his feet back and forth before untangling himself from my body. He effortlessly landed on the ground, and here he was beside me with his surreptitious grin and face full of mischief. If it weren’t for his delicate looks and the friendship we have since forever this guy would be already spreadeagled on the cold ground by now.

Jaemin released another annoying laugh. He hid his hands inside the pocket of his coat before walking and stopping in front of me, “Aw, and I love you too, Junnie.”

“Stop calling me like that!”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Jaemin!”

"Nope."

"Argh!"

“Calm down, okay?” Jaemin retorted. Only I noticed the big paper bag he was holding when he started to rummage something from it. With both hands, he pulled out a huge box wrapped in pink ribbon and handed it over to me, “Happy _birthday_ , dinosaur. I got you a present.” He winked, and this time, there was a huge, genuine smile present on his face.

Eh?

Shaking my head in bewilderment, I met Jaemin’s eye level as I clutched the huge gift in my arms. His words didn’t mean a thing to me so here I am right now, ogling like a clueless babe, “E-Excuse me? What birthday, Nana? Whose birthday--- Wait a minute…”

Oh, gods… Could it be?

Instead of throwing another sarcastic response, Jaemin faced Yangyang and nonchalantly shrugged, “I told you, Yangie. He isn’t going to remember his _own_ birthday. After all, he barely looks at the time, much more the freaking _calendar.”_

Yangyang nodded in approval. He gently grabbed my petrified arm and hugged my side, “Gege. It’s your birthday today. Have you forgotten your own birthdate too? One of these days you might replace the scarecrow in our field because you’re overworking yourself.”

I can’t believe it. It’s my birthday today? But I thought it’s the last week of July… Jaemin was right. It’s been a while since I’ve _checked_ the calendar.

I didn’t notice that Yangyang was already skipping ahead of us. Beside me, Jaemin heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. He then offered his hands before stating the truth I was too dumb to even realize, **_“Today’s the 8 th of August, you dummy. What are you, trapped inside Plato’s allegory of the cave? Now let’s head to the plaza, everyone’s waiting for you so we can celebrate your birthday altogether.”_**

What a sudden turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at explaining things so let's see...
> 
> [1] - _Ayonese_ refers to the people living in the continent of Ayno. Just think of it as the equivalent of European in real life. Meaning, all Cyllians and Frithians are also considered as Ayonese (also Ayonese even if it's plural. Weird name I invented but yeah T_T).
> 
> [2] - Dejun was referring to the people of _Maharlika_ (or the Philippines in real life), a country located on the far eastern side of the world. Maharlika simply means 'freeman' or 'royal nobility' in Tagalog. Moreover, I'm not joking - Filipinos regularly start the Christmas season as early as September and will last up to the first week of January.
> 
> This AU heavily relies on real-life but also not? They share some of the historical patterns with us, and even though the concept of Christianity and modern-day science is present in this sttory, Cyllians and Frithians still acknowledge their ancient beliefs. More details to be explained in the next chapters so stay tuned! As always, love lots <3


	3. | II. DEJUN |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently went back to writing after taking a break. To be honest, I'm still out of sorts since the first semester just ended but the second one is already fastly approaching T_T
> 
> Nevertheless, I'm thankful I managed to shake my head so I could finish this chapter.

Excuse me… Was that a fly that just entered my mouth?!

No jokes aside. I think I just swallowed a bug down to my throat. Obviously, it didn’t taste good at all. That could have been avoidable if I wasn’t busy gawking like a stupid gargoyle. Had I known the fact that I’ll be drooling like a Pavlovian dog, I would’ve chewed a piece of peppermint to at least freshen my breath.

Relax, Dejun. You got this. Just exhale and relax your diaphragm like what Nana would always tell Yangie every time he experiences panic attacks.

But wait. Is this even true?

Just a few moments ago, my good friend Jaemin was strangling my neck as if he wanted me to experience an anaphylactic shock (I’m just exaggerating. I may have allergic rhinitis but it isn't that severe. Cross fingers, gods forbid!). He then gave me a paper bag with a suspicious pink bow stuck on it, and right before my eyes, Yangyang was wearing the brightest yet _creepiest_ smile I’ve ever seen from him since the moment he was born. The next thing I knew, they were practically dragging me towards the plaza as if I was a sack of cottonweed.

I’m not even being overdramatic. As soon as we reached the end of the avenue, the blinding lights from the lampposts welcomed us like scintillating glitter scattered all over the sky. It took me a few moments before I regained my vision which really freaked me out. I wished I was at least given a headstart so the backlash wouldn’t give me a heart attack but no, the circumstance seemed to be in a great hurry.

The fact that I was awestruck when I saw the progression of the preparations was already a given since the Cyllians have always been so extravagant and dedicated with their work, but seeing the crowd waiting in the center of the park caught me by genuine surprise. Also, who put the spotlight right above them even though the sun is directly shining from the sky? Is this some kind of rehearsed flashmob or something?!

No doubt, the streets were filled with expectant spectators as though the main act just arrived. Judging by the way they were looking in our direction, my tummy anticipated the impending tension by somersaulting in uneasiness. Just great. What a great place to suffer stomachache.

Despite the dramatic entrance we made, the background remained quite normal. People were buzzing like bees. Children were giggling as they played tag with their playmates. From a distance, I could hear the workers shouting instructions as they hung a lush garland from roof to roof.

But then, a loud whistle was heard from the assemblage. From a distance, I noticed a huge queue just beside the mingling audience. The majority of its members were men dressed in flashy red uniforms, and each one of them was carrying a piece of instrument. The rest of the participants were the majorettes standing in the opposite direction, and these ladies didn’t even need to show off their charms because the huge grin on their faces was already enough for the people to appreciate their enthusiasm.

A man wearing a striped beret came rushing in front of the band, his one hand holding a thin silver pole. He then rose his hands in the air before signaling, “Ensemble, please assemble!”

O-Oh. Those words perfectly rhymed together.

That’s it. I’m pretty sure I didn’t need to see this man’s face just to confirm his identity. His choice of words alone is enough for me to know the conductor of the band.

Before I could even call his attention, a loud noise erupted in the background that almost broke my eardrums. Various-colored confetti appeared out of nowhere and rained down throughout the massive square, creating a huge mess that would probably take forever to clean even if all of the street sweepers in Flemersailles would come together and combine forces. I even cringed in pain when I saw some of the confetti that landed straight into the fountain.

Because of this clamor, I turned away and shut my eyes. Only for a few seconds, though.

“Oi! Why are you closing your eyes?”

I wish he’s more sensitive about my fragile feelings. It turned out that Jaemin was even quicker than my reflexes because knowing how stubborn he was, he managed to jumpscare me for the second time around.

“O-Ouch!” I squeaked when Jaemin shoved me so I could step my feet on the pavement. Yangyang excitedly grabbed my arm and guided me until we’re in front of the conglomeration. Even with my eyes closed, all I could see was pale orange because of how bright the sun was. Additionally, the summer heat didn’t help the situation at all since it even contributed to the stress I was experiencing.

The percussion instruments were the first ones that intensified my palpitation, followed by the choral of tubas and saxophones. By the time the strings and the woodwinds had joined the music bonanza, my head was already spinning in circles. I took a step back but Yangyang stopped me by holding my shoulders, “Where are you going? The surprise is just getting started!”

“T-Too loud…” I mumbled while covering my poor auricles, “M-My head is throbbing!”

Marching with heavy steps, the queue started to advance along the adjacent street surrounding the capital’s square. Thanks to the number of people jamming and fumbling around us, we got carried away by the crowd until we were pushed near the fountain where several benches could be seen.

Out of desperation, I hopped onto the first bench I saw, panting so hard as I attempted to locate my companions. I squinted my eyes hard, but since the throng was so packed my efforts became unsurprisingly futile. I was about to give up when the crowd hollered in perfect chorus. Reactively, my eyes darted in the direction of the band and saw a hooded figure standing by the grand hall where the group temporarily stopped to cater more audience.

So _he_ was also here, huh? How come I didn’t notice him earlier?

The band continued to parade around the plaza for a few more roundtrips before returning to the center stage. For about thirty minutes or so, the bystanders had witnessed a grand performance since everyone practically halted whatever chores they were doing just to admire the parade. Thankfully, my heart calmed down a bit after quenching my thirst with a bottle of water as I finally recognized the event I just witnessed.

They were rehearsing the grand celebration that was bound to happen a few weeks from now. The Harvest Festival is notorious for having a day-long gimmick, and this time they seemed to have chosen autumn bounty as their theme. I should’ve noticed the changes the moment I received the notice regarding the sudden demand for radishes and nasturtiums because those products are bright red thanks to anthocyanin which would suit well with the Farmer’s Exhibit.

The ensemble performed an encore for the last time as per the conductor’s discretion. I was about to give them a resounding applause as soon as they stopped playing but the turn of events was far quicker than my reaction time.

Another bang exploded, and this time, it was much nearer from my position. The very same patterns repeated when we first entered the plaza – Confetti fell from the sky, followed by the band playing the piece they rehearsed a while ago. I was too bewildered to process the situation, and the next thing I knew, the crowd lined up in perfect line like a platoon ready for battle.

One by one, they show a piece of paper as they unraveled a message I didn’t expect to receive from such short notice:

_To our dear Dejun who has been working hard for the past few years._

_Happy birthday and have a bountiful year!_

_\- From the Farmer’s Association and Ministry of Welfare_

The band did a drumroll, and slowly, the crowd pulled apart and revealed someone from behind that automatically brought a smile to my face.

“Hey, Junnie. Fancy meeting you here.”

I must admit, the entrance he did worth a thousand drachmas thanks to how impressive it was. Moreover, I didn’t know the kind of emotion that dominated my system as soon as I saw him stupidly grinning while riding an elegant black horse I’ve never seen before.

As usual, Huang Xuxi looked pretty much the same as before. His auburn hair was touseled like a bird’s nest. He was wearing the same baggy overalls, and his moss green boots were mushed with mud. One of his suspenders was hanging loosely against his apron. Sure, the scorching sun rays were still present but they did well in accentuating his sun-kissed complexion and dark brown orbs. The only new thing I saw from him was the huge golden hoe that he’s holding parallel to his chest.

Xuxi led the horse forward until they were right in front of me. Subconsciously, I placed my hand on its muzzle as if I were in a trance. The horse obediently neighed in satisfaction which urged me to caress its soft fur longer than I intended to do. Finally, my best friend unmounted himself and effortlessly landed on the cobblestone right beside the animal.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He gently spoke while bearing the same blinding smile he showed since he appeared. He thudded the hoe against the pavement and joined me in petting the horse.

“Indeed. Where did you get him?” I asked. Xuxi just nonchalantly shrugged and shook his head, “Who knows? All I know is that I know _nothing_.”

“Quite poetic, if I may say. That's a Socratic reference!” Behind us, a voice suddenly interrupted. I shuddered in surprise when I saw my brother and Jaemin standing behind us, looking unscathed. The latter went beside Xuxi and crossed his arms against his chest, “You’re late, Huang.”

“I couldn’t help it. Jeno gave me this hoe as a last-minute gift which explains my tardiness. Speaking of gifts…” Xuxi handed me over the tool he was holding, “Happy birthday, Junnie!”

“W-Wait… What’s this?” I stupidly questioned even though I already knew what I was holding. Beside me, Yangyang chuckled and hugged my arm, “It’s a hoe, ge. We have a rusty one back home.”

“I-I know! But this one is made of pure gold!”

“Uh-huh.” Jaemin smiled. He traced his fingers along its handle and winked, “And it’s from Jeno. What a lucky bastard… He never gave me a birthday present before!”

“It’s because you _freak_ him out, Nana.” Yangyang joked which earned him a smack on his head. Jaemin just huffed and sneered, “S-Shut up… Maybe he’s holding back since I’m too precious for him. R-Right?!”

If you’re asking me why I’m freaking out like a total madman, it’s because of the quality of the equipment I just received. Gold is relatively rare and hard to mine in Alamo Point. Not to mention, it costs way more than the price of my soul and was crafted by the local blacksmith who’s known for his brilliant masterpieces. With such a precious present like this, I don’t think I could use this, much more pound it against the barren earth because I’m afraid to taint its splendor.

Still, I need to personally thank Jeno for the wonderful creation he entrusted to me.

“I _know_ what you’re thinking, ge.” Yangyang chided beside me. He held my hands and gently pushed the hoe against my chest, “Jeno was nice enough to give you that. He surely wants you to use it so don’t even try displaying it inside the storage room until it’s caked with dust.”

Xuxi nodded in agreement, “Jeno also wanted me to tell you that you don’t need to think twice whether you’ll use that hoe or not. Just regularly maintain and sanitize it and you’ll be fine. It’s a gift so use it!”

Jaemin snickered and clung to Xuxi’s side as if he was leaning on a lamppost, “Moreover, this giant simpleton personally mined the geode. Don’t let it go to waste!”

“R-Really?!” Was all I could say. I could’ve said _What?_ or _No kidding!_ , or something less pitiful than that, but I guess even my mouth had formally given up talking.

Xuxi looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Jaemin mentioned his name. His ears turned red, and I couldn’t help but admire the faint blush forming on his face. It was a rare opportunity to see him off guard which was really nice to witness once in a while.

“Ah… I might’ve mined for the ore, but that’s just a walk in the park.” Xuxi muttered while scratching his nape, “Don’t worry about it. I was also looking for some gemstones as per Jeno’s request so it didn’t really cause me any trouble.”

Yangyang coughed and mumbled something to me, “He meant alexandrite, hyung. Jeno caught a big fish for having a wealthy client. It’s also the reason why he couldn’t join us. Knowing that lone wolf, he’ll make up sooner than you’ll realize.”

“That’s so sweet of you. Thanks, Xuxi. Truly.” No words could even describe how grateful I am. The fact that I just got a golden hoe was enough for me to rejoice for the rest of my life.

“Not so fast, dinosaur. If you’re thinking that we’re that cheap, then you’re wrong.” Jaemin interceded while arrogantly smirking. What’s that supposed to mean? How come a golden hoe isn’t worth hundreds of liras and drachmas combined?!

“You see that sparkly stallion over here? Aren’t you going to ask us where in the underworld did Xuxi get him?”

Of course. As if the surprises would just end there. Once again, Xuxi looked nervous for a fraction of second but he managed to compose himself. He then beamed at me, his dimples showing before he gave the horse a side hug, “You see this big boy right here? His name is Blackjack. From now on, he’s going to be _your_ companion.”

I think I just heard him wrong. There’s no way that this stallion is mine.

“Gege, are you alright?” Yangyang waved a hand in front of me. I shook my head in an attempt to reset my thought process before massaging my temples, “Pardon… I think I misheard you, Xuxi.”

Xuxi tilted his head sideways and blankly blinked at me. I turned my attention to the rest of my companions but both of them were wearing the same puzzled expression. I took a few steps back and almost faltered onto the ground if it weren’t for Yangyang’s reflexes.

Oh my gods.

“Are you alright, Jun?” Xuxi anxiously asked while helping me to stand. He softly touched my cheeks and looked directly into my eyes, “The horse is all _yours_ , Dejun. It’s a present from the five of us. We’ve been planning this for ages but we only won the adoption in Seitos* two years ago. Since then, I’ve been secretly nourishing Blackjack until he’s ready to meet his new master.”

I look at them with wide eyes, “S-So you were serious… After all? Hold on, did you just say Seitos?!”

The said kingdom is the main reason why I’m working non-stop. Seitos is located far northwest, and you even need to cross the Seitian Channel* from Provence* just to reach its mainland. It’s one of the most powerful sovereignty in the entire world that is known for its advanced technology. Their civilization is ahead of our time, and I heard that they recently developed some sort of transportation that could travel via air.

In this respect, it’s safe to say that they have the right knowledge in the field of medicine. According to Jaemin, the physicians in Seitos might be able to identify the cure for my brother’s illness. I’ve been earning a lot of cash so Yangyang and I could travel there someday.

“Yes. Regarding the location, we never really step foot on Seitos, per se. He was originally sheltered in Ivalor* but he’s still technically part of the Seitian jurisdiction.”

For a moment I thought they really went to Seitos without informing me. Nonetheless, Ivalor is still miles ahead since it’s located north of Frithia.

“I understand… Still, why did you guys do this for me?”

“Don’t ask us.” Jaemin averted his gaze, “It’s a small thing, really. You’ve done a lot of things for us, much more to the community back in Pomstille. Truth be told, these presents remain far inferior compared to the sacrifices you’ve made.”

“Xuxi witnessed Blackjack’s growth from his gestation up to this day!” Yangyang declared with such excitement, “When he arrived here in Cyllia after almost a week of traveling, we always visited him in his stable near the entrance of Everglade. He’s a bit rash but very approachable. I look forward to taking care of him once he arrives at his new home in Pomstille!”

Did he just mention Everglade? So that’s the reason why I’ve never seen this stallion before. No doubt, Xuxi is a commendable caretaker thanks to his knowledge in animal husbandry. This fact alone could be easily confirmed by the majestic animal that was meekly watching our exchange of conversation. If this was a dream then I don’t want to wake up anymore.

As I completely succumb to the overwhelming emotions residing within me, I rested my forehead against the stallion’s muzzle, and immediately, I felt the warmth he was radiating.

“I don’t know what to say but thank you. No words can describe how happy am I right now. Thank you, thank you _so_ much!”

“Don’t thank us.” Xuxi replied, “Go on. Talk to him.”

He was right. I haven’t properly introduced myself! Fixing the moires on my shirt, I cleared my throat and returned my hand on Blackjack’s muzzle. I have a little bit of experience when it comes to interacting with animals since I always helped Xuxi with his work during my free time.

“Hello, Blackjack. My name is Dejun. I hope we’ll get along from now on.”

Beside me, Yangyang giggled and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Jaemin and Xuxi noisily hollered out loud and joined the embrace. When we pulled apart, I was already crying and my sinuses were clogged thanks to my allergy.

Stupid hay fever!

“Thank gods you loved our surprise. Otherwise, I would hide inside the barn just to shield myself from utter embarrassment.” Xuxi dramatically sighed. Yangyang gleefully nodded while Jaemin snorted and gave Xuxi an eye roll, “You’re already doing that for… I dunno? Since _forever?_ The filth on your mismatched clothes is enough proof for your sensitivity so stop whining!”

“I-I l-love y-you guys…!” I sobbed while trying so hard to catch my breath. Jaemin pinched my cheeks and wiped my tears with a clean handkerchief, “Save the sentiments later because we aren’t finished yet.” He chided, a devious smile present on his face.

“Hey, what are you doin---" Out of the blue, Xuxi lifted me as if I weigh nothing before mounting me onto the saddle. Soon after, he sat in front of me. Blackjack started to move, forcing my instincts to kick in. It was too late when I noticed my arms tightly wrapped around Xuxi’s torso, “W-Whoa!”

“Hold on tight, we’re going to move!” Xuxi warned while holding the halter. Beside us, Yangyang was happily skipping while Jaemin wouldn’t stop guffawing, probably from the expression I just made when Blackjack moved.

Wait… so there’s more?!

We slowly traveled back to the marketplace so we could match up with Jaemin and Yangyang’s pace. Along the avenue, we met familiar faces and all of them greeted me a happy birthday. I also thanked the band for performing since it turned out that my friends had planned beforehand about the timing of my birthday celebration. They knew that the rehearsal would start before noon so they quickly made a deal with the ensemble.

Additionally, they took advantage of their connections to the royal assembly. Remember the conductor earlier who disappeared after the performance? He’s the main reason why we’re already on a move because we’re going to rendezvous with him.

Speak of the devil.

“Yangie, my sweet gem!” As always, Lee Donghyuck was standing out amongst the crowd courtesy of the outfit that he was wearing. His royal uniform attire looked fresh out of the laundry, plus the striped beret that was covering his hair had completed his signature look. As soon as he saw us approaching his direction, he hopped out of the chair he was sitting on and practically lunged himself to Yangyang.

Since he never learned his lesson, my brother managed to sidestep just in the nick of time before Donghyuck could trample him. The said male yelped in pain but he was quick enough to stand up as if he didn’t kiss the pavement. With bright, sparkly eyes, he held Yangyang’s hands and pulled him closer to his side, “How’s my favorite person in the entire Cyllia doing? Seems like the clouds have purposely parted just to let the sunlight bathe our fated meeting.”

“Uh, no.” Yangyang flatly replied as he tried to push the messenger away, “And please… Don’t talk like that.”

“Did you miss me, love?”

“Ew. For the love of Aphrodite, no!”

“You don’t have to show your skittishness in front of these mortals. Let me indulge that side of yours privately---”

“Please leave me alone. G-Gege, I’m being harassed!”

“You heard your little brother, Junnie.” Jaemin sighed, “Stop them before they freak out the patrons.”

“I’ll handle this.” Xuxi volunteered. He went between the frolic and separated Hyuck and Yangie without much difficulty. Immediately, Yangyang clung to Xuxi’s body like a tarsier which earned him a raised brow from the impish herald.

“Excuse me?! Why are you stealing my beloved? Do you which to clash swords with me, Huang Xuxi?”

Jaemin inveighed and slapped his own forehead in frustration, “Next time shun Yangyang away whenever Donghyuk’s around. He always turns into a hopeless poet every time he sees your brother!”

I scratched my arm in discomfort. If only we could do that but it’s practically impossible. For some reason, Yangyang’s presence never fails to magnetize Donghyuck. The latter will never give up just to wag his imaginary tail behind him in the hopes of bewitching my brother.

“You know what they say. Love can completely turn the tides. It can bring you to greater heights, but it can also ruin you until you meet your destruction.” A baritone voice chimed in. Automatically, five pairs of eyes looked at the newcomer with utter anticipation.

Upon seeing him, the atmosphere drastically changed. Standing by the entrance of our shop is a cloaked man holding a mandolin. There was a belt bag and a sheathe containing a wooden sword wrapped around his waist. Two-thirds of his face was covered with a face mask, but the faint flicker in his eyes was enough for us to recognize him.

“K-Kunhang… What are you doing here? Wait a sec. If I’m not mistaken, I saw you in front of the grand hall earlier when the band was still doing its dry run.”

“So you saw me, after all.” He replied. Despite not seeing his visage (which we never really caught a glimpse of. I have no idea why. He never reveals his face to anyone), it was obvious that he was grinning judging by the way his facial muscles moved. He approached me and placed a pouch directly into my palm, “I heard that it’s your birthday today. I wouldn’t miss my favorite singer’s birthday, so I bought you a little gift.” He explained before winking.

F-Favorite singer?! When did he…? And what's with that wink?!

Scratching my nape in sheepishness, I gave him a rather lame reply, “U-Uh… Thanks, Kunhang. Y-You shouldn’t have bothered to do this.” Goodness… Why am I blushing like crazy?

“Don’t be so modest, open it.” He chuckled. His voice was so smooth it made me a bit dazed. Diligently, I pulled the ribbon off, and instantly, a familiar scent invaded my nostrils. I saw a lot of teabags bearing the same intoxicating scent I’m used to reveling to my heart’s content, “Blueberries… H-How did you---”

“Your brother told me that you’re obsessed with blueberry tea.” Kunhang answered while looking over my shoulders. Yangyang gave me a sweet smile paired with a thumbs up, “You’re welcome!” He whispered.

“I hope you like it, although it wasn’t as grand as the gifts you got from your friends.”

Like it? More like I _love_ it. Everyone knows how obsessed I am with blueberries. With a ninety-degree bow, I expressed my complete delight, “I really appreciate it, thank you so much!”

“Speaking of gift-giving, we aren’t done yet if it wasn’t for a certain someone who’s _totally_ lovesick.” Jaemin butted in, emphasizing the word ‘someone’ while looking in Donghyuk’s direction. Instead of feeling offended, Donghyuck just gapped like a fish before tottering beside me, “This reminds me of something, hyung. We have an important agenda that’s why we set up a meeting here.” He spoke in Frithian.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and gestured me to approach him, “Let’s come inside, we’ll give the last batch of presents for you.”

As expected, the six of us finally went inside the shop. Yangyang gave me the box he was hiding when we departed earlier that morning. It turned out that it was a pendant he got from Jeno as a commission. The necklace looked simple yet oddly sophisticated since the stone was ebony black.

“That’s obsidian. It’s supposed to protect you from any negativity you might encounter. I wish you good health, ge.” Yangyang shyly explained while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Our friends playfully teased him and Jaemin even gave him a pat on his head, “What a dependable brother.”

“S-Shut up!”

The paper bag Jaemin turned over me earlier contained a brand new tunic paired with simple sweats, whilst Donghyuck gave me a pair of boots and a fountain pen. Finally, the last box was given to me by Yangyang which he fetched straight from Jaemin’s clinic just beside the shop.

“First of all before you open that box, we won’t be taking it back once you refuse to accept it. We all agreed to bestow it to you so don’t hesitate to imbibe all the blessings you got from us.” Jaemin pointed out. With this in mind, I had an inkling feeling about the content of the box.

As soon as I removed the lid, my jaw dropped in utter shock. I was right all along. The box contained several drachmas that could feed Yangyang and me for the next two months or so. The stallion and the golden hoe were already too much, what more pocket money that could literally prolong our survival?

I could never ask for better friends. These people have been with me through thick and thin – We may have different professions but our bond is stronger than I could ever imagine. Thank the gods for allowing me to meet them. Maybe I don’t deserve this kind of treatment, but deep down I know that this happened because of a certain reason.

My train of thought disappeared when a felt a hand pressing against mine. Xuxi was right in front of me, and even though he was towering over me with his height, I felt safe and secured. He gave me a bear hug which I gladly accepted, “You know we’ll do everything for you as much as you care about us.” He whispered before planting a kiss on my crown.

For the nth time around, I was lost in words. My emotions were already a mess since I entered the plaza. Like a plebian eruption, I sobbed in pure joy. My friends cooed and huddled around me, ignoring my disheveled state. From a distance, Kunhang was leaning on the doorway while silently observing us.

“Have a good day. See you later, m’kay?” He mouthed before disappearing from the threshold. I didn’t have the chance to send him off because Yangyang was already showering my cheek with kisses, followed by Jaemin nuzzling his tall frame against my smaller built. They cornered me, and together, they spun around in circles and sang the birthday song in such a way that they were chanting a mantra for a tribal sacrifice.

Earlier, I woke up with drool coming out of my mouth. I traveled with a loaded cart behind me. I met my friends and received a plethora of gifts. Later on, I’ll be going home with a golden hoe, a trusty stallion, and a bag of extra cash. No doubt, this is the best birthday I ever had.

Maybe forgetting about my birth date was worth it, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Seitos -** A kingdom located far northwest of Cyllia. Its counterpart in the real world is the combination of Japan and the United Kingdom.
> 
>  **Seitian Channel -** A channel present between Seitos and Provence.
> 
>  **Provence -** France's equivalent in this AU.
> 
>  **Ivalor -** Austria's equivalent in this AU.


End file.
